Online Life
by raygrey
Summary: Coleção de One-Shots sobre como seria se os personagens tivessem uma vida ativa na internet, ou melhor, Facebook.


Olá! Primeiro gostaria de agradecer a quem leu minha primeira fanfiction, Young and Beautiful e as reviews e a todos que irão ler está!

_Coleção de One-Shots sobre como seria se os personagens tivessem uma vida ativa na internet, ou melhor, Facebook. _

Achei que seria muito divertido explorar esse lado das coisas. Vi uma vez uma fanfiction em que os personagens postavam no Facebook no decorrer da 6.ª temporada e foi incrível.

Espero que vocês gostem!

Boa leitura e nunca foi betada.

* * *

**Capitulo 1 - Status**

Booth rolou os olhos pelo o que parecia ser a terceira vez, o que deveria ser apenas uma mudança simples, estava ficando cada vez mais difícil.

"Mas Booth, namorando é um termo usado por pré-adolescentes que ainda não possuem a menor ideia de um relacionamento maduro e que acham que tudo o que pensam e fazem está extremamente correto." Brennan argumentou. "E eu devo te lembrar, que, além disso, nos mantemos um relacionamento sexual bem ativo."

"Eu sei desse fato, Bones, obrigado e... e não diga relacionamento sexual." Booth comentou não muito contente com o termo. Brennan franziu o cenho.

"Por quê? É apenas o termo correto. Você quer que eu diga intercurso?"

"Não..." Booth balançou a cabeça um pouco incrédulo. "Não, eu não quero que você diga intercurso. E não importa se é o certo, ele apenas... não é o certo, okay?" Brennan olhou um pouco confusa.

"Isso não tem lógica. Se ele é o certo então não tem como ele não ser o certo." Booth suspirou cansado.

"Apenas esqueça Bones. Você pode só escolher um, por favor?" Brennan bufou e voltou-se para a tela brilhante.

"Está bem." Ela se concentrou um pouco e olhou as alternativas. "Eu não posso colocar Viúva, Separada ou Divorciada por que eu nunca fui casada, como você sabe."

"Sim Bones, eu sei. Apenas escolha um." Brennan resolveu não lhe dar atenção.

"Relacionamento enrolado também não, por que nós dois deixamos claro como gostaríamos de seguir em frente com isso e que apesar de algumas vezes termos pensamentos muito diferentes um do outro, nós nos damos muito bem e não somos indecisos ou temos dúvidas. Bem..." Ela olhou para Booth. "Eu pelo menos não, você?"

"Claro que não, Bones." Booth sorriu. "Eu tenho certeza absoluta do quero." Ele depositou um beijo suave em sua nuca. "E ela está bem aqui." Brennan sorriu.

"Ótimo. Vamos continuar." Brennan olhou mais uma vez a lista de opções e percebeu que elas estavam acabando e eles – ou melhor, ela – não haviam escolhido nenhuma. "Um relacionamento aberto também não se encaixa, por que desde o inicio você deixou bem claro de uma forma muito possessiva, que você não iria me compartilhar com mais ninguém, apesar de você saber que eu não gosto de ser tratada como se fosse uma propriedade exclusiva de alguém." Brennan apontou.

"É apenas uma expressão, babe."

"Ok. Casada e Noiva estão fora, afinal não somos casados e você nunca me pediu em casamento." Ela afirmou.

"Isso é uma indireta?" Booth sorriu.

"O que?" Brennan olhou confusa.

"Você está me dizendo isso, por que quer que eu te peça em casamento?" Booth não podia evitar, mas seu sorriso ficou maior.

"O que?!" Brennan ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Não! Não, Booth! Você sabe o que eu penso sobre casamentos e..." Ela então parou quando viu que ele estava rindo. "Você está brincando."

"Sim, eu estou." Ele continuou a rir. "Vamos lá, continue. Parece que só sobrou uma opção pra você."

"Não teve graça." Booth apenas assentiu. "Ok. Relacionamento sério foi o que sobrou."

"O que você acha desse?"

"Eu acho que ele se encaixa no nosso relacionamento."

"Ah é? E por que você acha isso?"

"Por que o que temos é muito maior do que namorados tem, temos nossas mentes no lugar, somos compatíveis em muitos aspectos, principalmente físicos, o que torna fazer amor muito satisfatório." Booth não pode evitar sorrir.

"Somo sinceros e dizemos o que queremos, somos responsáveis ao que se refere ao nosso relacionamento e que nós queremos ficar juntos. E apesar de não sermos casados, o que não significa que eu estou dizendo isto no intuito de fazer você me pedir em casamento..." Booth riu mais uma vez.

"Eu diria que mesmo estando juntos há poucos meses, nós estamos bem próximos a isso." Booth a fitou admirado, pensando que aquela era a melhor descrição que ela já deu sobre o relacionamento de ambos.

"Nossa, isso foi muito bom."

"Você viu? Eu sou muito boa." Brennan sorriu com orgulho. "Eu até usei o termo que você gosta."

"É, eu vi. Estou muito orgulhoso." Ele beijou-lhe os lábios suavemente e sorriu. "Ok, então. Vamos mudar."

Ambos então entraram em suas respectivas contas e realizaram sua alteração de status.

Temperance Brennan atualizou seu status.

**Temperance Brennan** está em um relacionamento sério com **Seeley Booth.**

Seeley Booth atualizou seu status.

**Seeley Booth** está em um relacionamento sério com **Temperance Brennan.**

"Ficou bom, não acha?" Booth comentou ainda admirando seu status.

"Eu acho que ficou muito bom."

Cerca de dois minutos depois o número de notificações na página de Brennan cresceu rapidamente. No mesmo instante o celular de Booth que descansava na cômoda ao lado apitou várias vezes avisando de suas muitas notificações.

Ambos se olharam e voltaram para a tela do computador, enquanto viam os inúmeros comentários na atualização do status.

"Você acha que nossos amigos ficarão chateados por apenas descobrirem que estamos juntos dessa maneira?" Brennan perguntou.

"Eu não sei. Vamos ver." Booth rolou a página para ler os comentários.

**Angela Montenegro comentou** OQUE? AAAAAAAAAAAA! EU NÃO ACREDITO NISSO! TEMPERANCE BRENNAN POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME CONTOU QUE ESTÁ COM SEELEY BOOTH? NÓS DUAS VAMOS DISCUTIR ISSO AMANHÃ! OU MELHOR, VOU TE LIGAR AGORA E É MELHOR VOCÊ ATENDER. PRECISO TE LEMBRAR DE NOVO DA REGRA 'CONTAR TUDO A MELHOR AMIGA!' MAS AÍ MEU DEUS! *-* E NÃO SE ESQUEÇA QUE VOCÊ TERÁ DE ME CONTAR TODOS OS DETALHES SÓRDIDOS! :D

**Jack Hodgins** **comentou** Wow, cara! Isso é sério? Tipo, sério mesmo? Caramba! Parabéns, afinal, já tava na hora... Ah, Dr. B. Angie está tendo um ataque aqui, é melhor se preparar.

**Camille Saroyan comentou** Oh...! Que surpresa! Finalmente! Felicidades a vocês dois! Só não fiquem se agarrando no meu laboratório igual Angela e o Hodgins!

**Lance Sweets comentou** O que? Isso é sério? Caras, eu sou o psicólogo de vocês, precisam me informar disso, comunicação lembram?... Quando foi isso? Ah claro, felicidades, mas... Já marquei uma sessão para vocês amanhã de manhã!

**Andrew Hacker comentou** Temperance, eu estou surpreso! Nem tanto, ok, mas... Bem, felicidades. E avise ao Booth que eu irei falar com ele amanhã, com o Cullen.

**Parker Booth comentou** Euu ja sabiia!1! Agora possu ir a piscina mais veezes! Estou c sdds Bones e papai.

**Daisy Wick comentou** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, QUE LINDO

*-* ISSO É MUITO FOFO! DR. BRENNAN E AGENTE BOOTH ESTÃO NAMORANDO!

**Jared Booth comentou** Vejo que meu irmão finalmente conseguiu! Parabéns! E Tempe, qualquer burrada que meu irmão fizer com você, pode conta comigo! Hehe!

**Russ Brennan comentou** Parabéns Tempe! Espero que você e Booth sejam muito felizes! Amy e as meninas mandam beijos.

**Max Keenan comentou** Querida, estou tão feliz por você! Mas diga ao Booth que eu irei lhe fazer uma visita, de homem para homem, ele vai entender.

"Ok, chega." Com isso Booth fechou o laptop e o colocou na cômoda ao lado.

"Eu acho que eles reagiram bem até."

"É, mas eles ainda estão muito surpresos. Amanhã será um dia e tanto. Mas vamos esquecer-nos disso agora." Booth recuperou seu celular e desativou o som.

"O que você está fazendo?" Brennan perguntou ao vê-lo desativar o som de seu celular também.

"Estou provando uma coisa." Disse enquanto se aproximava dela.

"O que?" Perguntou curiosa.

"O quão fisicamente compatíveis nós somos e como fazer amor é muito satisfatório." Ele a beijou em um ponto abaixo da orelha lhe causando arrepios.

"Hmm..." Brennan ronronou. "Isso me parece muito interessante."

"Pode ter certeza que é..."

* * *

O que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado e por favor sintam-se livres para me mandarem sugestões! :)


End file.
